


He’s A Lady

by meremennen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy goes undercover, F/M, FBI Agent!Clarke, FBI agent!Bellamy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, it’s safe to say Roan is a crossdresser but that’s all I’m gonna say, minor Minty if you squint, with a dash of murven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/pseuds/meremennen
Summary: Bellamy goes undercover in an exclusive nightclub.





	He’s A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say. A follow up story to [**_She’s A Lady_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8172473/chapters/19280794).  
>  Probably it is not recommended to date your colleague at work in situations like this but it is tolerated in my au. 
> 
> Posted on its own because it turned out longer than a drabble.

She's been dating Agent Blake for a year, when the new operation they simply code named " _Can-can"_ requires someone to go undercover again.

To say Clarke is equally relieved and nervous to find herself on the other end of the wire this time is an understatement. Even if, practically it was _her_ idea to volunteer her fellow agent (and boyfriend of twelve-ish amazing months) for the job. Maybe she is nervous _especially_ because of that - it was _her_ brilliant idea to recommend _her_ boyfriend for the job. Even if, at the time she brought it up, it was meant to be a joke.

The job entails going undercover in a nightclub with a group of professional dancers and a dancing performance after all. And she is the one who had spent a few years in a ballet group twice a week until her mother had decided that switching to the science club was a better investment in her future.

So, she still has the skills. It could be her. It _should_ be her.

Bellamy is her boyfriend, yes, but he is still a Special Agent and he is perfectly capable to defend himself when it would come to it; just like she is perfectly capable of separating her work life from her love life, most of the time.

One of the reasons she likes to think of him as _Agent Blake_ , or Raven as Agent Reyes and Monty as Agent Green when she is at work - in the office on meetings or on the field. She tried to call Murphy ‘John’ a long while back but he just laughed at her - weird - and everyone calls him Murphy anyway. (Except Raven these days, but that’s a long story.)

Miller introduced himself as Miller and no one but Monty knows what his given name is.

So she always calls them by their title at the bureau when they are on assignment. It helps her keep balanced and focused on the job, when she thinks of her people as - well, as a job and not as a group of friends she cares for. They not admittedly but do the same.

 

They are on location already, Agent Blake and Agent Reyes are in the club, playing their respective roles as dancer and bartender; the rest of their group in a parking van in an alley a few blocks down.

 

Bellamy in a red dress is a breathtaking sight, even through the fuzzy quality of the video feed.

And when he casually mentions ‘ _these damn lacy garters and tights are itching as hell_ ’ - the undergarments he has to wear underneath the dress - she cannot not think about how attractive he is. In a suit, in nothing or even in a damn frilly women’s dress. (Or how badly she wants _him_ wear those lacy things for her once. _Just once._ Just because.)

There is something unexplainably hot about imagining Agent Blake in a pair of lacy undergarments; despite being the lucky one who has seen his toned calves and backside already completely uncovered. On several occasions actually, so this really shouldn't be such a turn on.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you are salivating over me, Agent Griffin,” Bellamy says, knowing perfectly well the effect he has on her when they are at home, in their happy bubble of together. "Is _me_ wearing garters getting you hot, just thinking about it, _Clarke_?" he teases.

Monty stifles a giggle, she rolls her eyes.

It's not that he is wrong, the average temperature of the van seems to have increased in a matter of seconds. She reaches for her water bottle and takes a quick gulp. It helps a little. It's a game they liked to play _before_ and it's a game they are still playing. Getting together does not mean that they stopped some of their old, rather entertaining habits.

A beat, then he clears his throat, more to himself at this point; his raspy voice and uneven breathing is an indication of where _his_ thoughts are at exactly at the moment.

"Head back in the game, Agent Blake," she succeeds to say with an even voice. "But. Agent Blake," she starts over, lowering her voice for only them to hear - although she’s aware that Monty and Murphy will most likely hear every word she says."If you manage to catch this son of a bitch before your birthday, I can promise you this -" she can feel her pulse in her throat but what the hell.

"- I will wear a lacy nothing of _your_ choosing and only that on your birthday..."

The offer hangs in the air, Clarke takes a steadying breath, Agent Murphy snorts and she swears she sees him smirking stupidly to himself from the corner of her eyes.

She turns her head, barely so, and rolls her eyes at him to _cut it._ Monty snickers again.

The suspension in the air is so heavy when Bellamy rasps, finally breaking the silence.

"My birthday is two days from now, _Clarke_."

She shrugs, and although he cannot see her, she is already smiling and biting her lips and curls a tuft of hair around her fingers.

"Take it or leave it."

 

* * *

 

The owner of the club is a bold guy named Titus with an intricate tattoo running along his skull in a circle.

To say he was unhappy about the plan of an FBI agent going undercover and being part of the main attraction of the night is another understatement.

Reluctantly, but he agreed.

Clarke was dubious in trusting him at first, he is an outsider and a civilian and a businessman, but Agent Woods vouched for him so vehemently for months that they agreed.

Suffice to say, she is not trusting Agent Woods ever again, not if she can help it. She stupidly trusted her with no reservations before - before _Operation “Chocolate Cake_ ” went nearly south, and Agent Woods had played a big part in almost sabotaging months and months of careful planning and preparation with her actions.

But, Monty ran a thorough background check on Titus, down to his sleeping socks so Clarke is somewhat looser and more willing to accept this idea.

Still, she is keeping her eyes open you can bet on it.

Even if Agent Woods is luckily not involved in the operation; she only provided an in to _Polaris_ via her connections.

Even if that means watching the reflection of Agent Blake (Bellamy) sitting in a vibrant red dress and black heels and black garters and stockings as he powders his nose  in a crowded dressing room.

The lead dancer and star of the club soon makes a noisy entrance. Roan, or The “Ice Queen" by his stage name, is not an insider to their plans.

Agent Green conducted a thorough vetting on him as well and his reports confirm with 98.2% certainty that he is clean. But he is also the favourite dancer of the suspect so - they simply cannot risk him knowing too much. Keeping him in the dark is just safer.

And so - it is a critical part of the plan for Bellamy to get into his good graces.

 _Not Bellamy, he is Agent Blake_ , she silently reprimands herself for the slip.

 _And he is a damn good and damn experienced agent if you’ve forgotten, dear Clarke,_ she repeats in her head, in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

Roan in his civilian clothes is a peculiar sight on its own. Based on Monty’s reports, it was already known that he prefers tunics and skirts over pants, albeit without makeup unless he is on stage.

And Roan in his work attire is a completely out of body experience. His broad shoulders are filling out the red dress in a very aesthetic way. The painted black beauty mark above his puffy lips has a mesmerizing feel to it. Clarke thinks this is what sailors must feel when hearing a siren’s call in those bedtime stories her father used to tell her as a kid.

But Bellamy?

Bellamy, she sighs, _no, Agent Blake_ in a red dress, all dolled up for the gig, she admits, is equally distracting.

She is a professional though, an employee at the bureau, sworn to protect. She cannot get distracted by a pair of legs - legs she can see and touch practically whenever the hell she wants. Outside of working hours.

(Although it doesn't mean she hasn't slipped before. But in her defence, those kisses and handful of occasions when they closed themselves in a meeting room for a "recess” was all Agent Blake's fault. And his ruggedly handsome look in his dark suit and his stupid teasing smirk.)

 

 _Head back in the game, Griffin,_ she chastises herself and shakes her head to clear it.

The show is starting in an hour, and their suspect is arriving soon.

 

* * *

 

_6 months ago._

 

"So, what do we know about _The King_?" Agent Blake asks, his eyes making a sweeping around the room, making eye contact with the agents present.

"He has a weakness for cabaret and alike," Agent Miller explains, the humming of the projector warming up draws everyone's attention to the descending flat screen where the first pictures are coming up.

She likes Miller's recaps the best. He does a remarkably good job at sticking exclusively to the facts, unlike Raven (Agent Reyes). Raven is a brilliant agent, one of the best, but she tends to make half ass jokes and innuendos a lot.

As Miller explains about _The King'_ s childhood and how he’d built up his empire of trading guns, Raven and Murphy are getting involved in a weird winking and smirking game. Bellamy clears his throat once, then twice before Murphy schools himself and cuts back on the smirk but not for long. Well, they are all used to this thing between Raven and Murphy by now. Even their superior, Senior Special Agent and department head, Marcus Kane who currently sits in the room with them.

Quite frankly, a year and half ago Agent Reyes and Agent Murphy were fire and ice when left alone together, and it seemed they could kill each other with looks in a heat of an argument. They started off on the wrong foot, just like Clarke and Bellamy did, but instead of sticking to stupid nicknames like ' _Princess_ ' and ' _Bellini_ ' and other teasing remarks to a varying degree, just like Clarke and Bellamy did, Raven and Murphy once got into an actual hand to hand combat. In the practice ring of the training centre, but nonetheless, their altercation resulted in a black eye and a bruised lip and Raven limped for weeks following that.

So it was surprising to everyone how smoothly they worked together on the field. They still barked at each other outside of assignments but that animosity _somehow_ , slowly turned into a flirting game which they just came to ignore, most of the time.

Bellamy only looks at her once during Miller's presentation. He has a small amused quirk to his eyebrows, his gaze is otherwise stern.

 

 _The King_ is a big fish. A really big fish.  Their department has been trying to apprehend him and bring his empire down for years.

Twenty minutes later Miller finishes his recap, bows his head and takes his seat. Monty smiles at him and offers an encouraging thumbs up.

Special Agent Kane straightens the cuffs on his suit jacket as if picking on lint, then hums before he announces to the room, "So we need someone undercover."

Clarke doesn't think when she opens her mouth, turning her head to Bellamy and those stupid teasing words are out before she can bite on her tongue and stop herself. "It's your turn to dress up."

Her face heats up in an instant, _stupid, stupid girl,_ yet she also adds, "I mean, Agent Blake, _sir_."

Bellamy cocks his head to hide an amused smile but only says, "Well, I’ve always wanted to wear garters and stockings to work."

And that’s it.

 

The next thing she knows, she is sitting in a surveillance van 6 months later.

 

* * *

 

Lucky for them, _Polaris_ is an exclusive nightclub with a fair amount of male dancers and an “exotic” repertoire.

And even more lucky for them, the main attraction of the club is an all male dancing show featuring The “Ice Queen”. Whose show happens to be _The King_ ’s favourite kind of entertainment. And The “Ice Queen” is his absolute favourite.

 

* * *

 

Everything is going according to plan - the suspect arrives, the show goes down without a hitch.

Until it doesn't and Bellamy's radio goes static.

Shit happens, she knows that. They all know that but after almost an hour of unnerving wait she is getting really antsy and cannot just sit there and do nothing but wait.

"That's it," Clarke stands and throws her headphones in the corner. "I'm going in."

"Clarke, wait!" Monty pleads but she is already rummaging her duffle bag for the fancy dress she packed as a backup. "Raven is in there, _with him_ , remember?”

Oh right, but Raven's earplug has gone silent, too.

"Clarke," Murphy calls to her, in an attempt to stop her, she guesses.  

She doesn't have more time to waste, protocol be damned.

What does make her stop in the end is Murphy's commanding voice, " _Agent Griffin_ ,"  and - well, technically he is her senior by a measly two months. So she turns, not letting go of the silky material of her dress.

"With all due respect, _Agent_ Murphy," she bites back," I know what I am doing. I got this.”

Murphy inches closer, holding her gaze. Any teasing he may have had in his eyes before is all gone and replaced by a serious look.

"Are you sure about that, Agent Griffin? We all know you care about Agent Blake and - " he pauses for a moment before he carries on, " - _and_ Agent Reyes but this is not our first rodeo. We've all been in similar situations before. You know the drill."

"Yes, _sir_ . And I also remember _that time_ you and Agent Reyes got stuck in a fish tank. If it weren't for Agent Blake's quick thinking and intervention on site, you'd have both been dinner for a rare kind of samurai fighting fish. "

Monty just stares with an open mouth, his hands are actively tapping on the buttons on the dashboard. He is trying to restore the radio signal, probably. Or something like that.

Murphy is unfazed by her comment, instead, he straightens his hand in front of her eyes and drops a smaller, wireless earplug in her hands.

She recognizes the device, it's the same Raven and Bellamy had on them. Hopefully still have on them.

"I'm not arguing, Clarke," he nods at the earplug, motioning her to take it. "Be careful."

With that, he turns and walks away, letting her change.

 

* * *

 

She leaves _The King_ ’s man she incapacitated there, unconscious at the trash bins, close to the back entrance of the club then turns to the left where said sleeping beauty told him to look for his boss.

She wills her legs to run so fast they have never before when she finally spots Bellamy in the back alley. He is in one piece and Raven is in once piece, kneeling next to him, pushing two of the croonies with her knees and elbows to the ground. Bellamy looks a little beaten up, just finishing up with cuffing _The King_ before moving on to help Raven with the men pinned to the ground.

He helps Raven to her feet, the frilly skirt of his dress is dancing in the wind. Yes, he totally owns this look, _dammit_ and he is barely finished with straightening his features when she slams right into him.

He is hesitant for a moment before his arms come around her torso and tugs her in closer, squeezing her tight.

She smiles into his neck, tasting sweat and foundation on his skin.

He huffs, his fingers finding their way up to her hair eventually, gently tugging on it.

She doesn’t know how long they stay like that, lost in the dark of the alley before she can hear Murphy running up and gently interrogate Raven about the events.

It feels like seconds.

In reality, it must be minutes, if the blinding lights of their surveillance van and Monty’s bubbling voice are any telling.

In the end, it's Bellamy who breaks them apart.

"I just know this red piece that would look good on you," he rumbles in her ear. " _Really_ good on you, I am certain of it."

Her eyes widen at the implication, his eyes are playful and dark. Her breath hitches.

"A deal is a deal, I guess," she breathes. There is no need to fake annoyance. He knows her breathing by heart, and well, he knows every tell-tale sign of her body too well by now.

 

* * *

 

She does wear the garment he picks for her ( _for him_ ) on his birthday and the day after that.

Then something else but equally revealing a day later.

Bellamy doesn’t complain.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy is waiting for her wearing a pair of red socks and nothing else on her birthday.

He does get to wear garters once, _for her_ , but that’s another story to tell.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice and let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
